Cards never die
by Shiawase
Summary: Yukimi, Sakura's daughter, enherits all her mother's powers after her death. She has to capture the liberated cards and defeat the boy who wants to capture the cards at her place to transform them into Dark Cards to destroy the world... PLEASE REVIEW XD
1. Default Chapter

Yukimi opened the window near her bed. It was a day like everyday, she had to go to Tomoeda High, study, eat, study, meet friends and go home. The same routine she had since first grade. At least that's what she thought.  
  
The young teenager ate her breakfast and ran to school, forgetting her lunch box like usual. She waved to her dad quickly and jumped on her bicycle, forgetting the screams of her father yelling that she had forgotten her lunchbox. Yukimi was pedaling like crazy, hoping she wasn't late for her history test.  
  
"Damn it! I was late again. Calm down Yuki, you'll know what to do next time, just cool it. I know Ryoko, but this alarm clock just isn't right!!!! I get late all the time, my teachers are so mad at me!  
  
Ryoko is Yukimi's best friend. She's a talented photographer and designer. She has allot of influence on Yukimi because of her inner peace and celestial calm. Yukimi is more of a tomboy, a real hyper.  
  
"I need to go to the library after lunch, wanna come with me? Sure! Said Ryoko. I'll come with you, what is it for? One of my teachers want me to copy a book. Because I was late. You're always late!!!  
  
At 1:00 PM, the two girls went to the library. The book Yukimi was supposed to copy was in the last section of the library, the students liked to call it the "dark section" because those books were very old and very humid inside. And it smelled rotten eggs sometimes.  
  
Ryoko was fascinated by the old documents, all piled on one another. Yukimi just wanted this to end. She started to copy quickly the special document her teacher assigned. Suddenly, Yukimi dropped her pencil that rolled near a hidden door, hid under the books. The girl tossed the books away and opened the door (that wasn't locked by the way) and saw a stairway that led to a basement. It wasn't very old, not like the books of the dark section, and Yukimi's adventurous side took over. She went deeper in the basement, and saw another library. The books were older and weirder, like magic books. Yukimi was amazed, but she was attracted by one book, a big pink book with a star on it, like if it was made of gold. The girl looked at it carefully, and decided to open the book. Gently, she opened it. Yukimi didn't see any pages, but cards, wide cards, all with the same pattern on them: a star, a moon and a sun. The teenager took one of the cards, looked at it, and opened her eyes widely, like if she had seen a ghost. The card represented a beast, a giant beast, with golden fur and with the power to breathe fire, and blow fire.  
  
"It's like in the legend.the legend mother used to tell me."  
  
And Yukimi saw before her eyes the past, the past of a little girl named Sakura, Sakura her mother who died when she was just 4 years old, the past of Sakura the card captor who became card master.  
  
Suddenly, a glowing and raging light immerged from the book, a light so powerful that blew all the books off their tablets. But Yukimi wasn't affected, she even felt good and comforted. The book blew the cards away that went flying through the opened door, and out the window. The little particles of light joined together to form a weird human girl, with white butterfly wings. The girl opened her eyes that were silver and shiny, and looked at Yukimi. She smiled and hugged Yukimi like there's no tomorrow!  
  
"You are finally here master! We missed you so much! Ma.ma.master??? Said Yukimi, confused. Yes master Yukimi! Don't you remember me? Sakuya? Your moon guardian? It's true you created me when you were just 3 years old, but your mother was there, and she must remember. I'm.I'm sorry, but my mother died a long time ago, and she never told me who you were, I am sorry, you must be mistaken. Your mother Sakura was an amazing person. She knew you would replace her after her death, so she created you a special guardian to help you. Don't you know who you are Yukimi? I.I'm just not sure.I. You are a card captor Yukimi and a great one too!! You promise allot! At the age of 2 you were able to summon the Fly, it was very impressive! I was able to do that? What's the Fly? Ah, you need to learn allot. Now, the cards are lost in the city. If you don't capture them quickly, we'll have a serious problem. Take the key in the book and let's go, I'll take a brief human appearance.  
  
Sakuya transformed into a young girl who was probably 16 years old. She had the school uniform on and she had no wings anymore. Though her shiny eyes still glowed.  
  
"When I'm like that, call me Megumi Hayase! Class 504 at Tomoeda High! Ah, alright. Now, take the key in your hand, and throw it in front of you, at the same time, scream: "Key of the sceal, I command you to obey me, master of the cards, unleash your power!" KEY OF THE SCEAL, I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME, MASTER OF THE CARDS!! UNLEASH YOUR POWER!!!!  
  
The little key became bigger in a dash, blue light surrounding it, it was amazing. It became a wand half Yukimi's height.  
  
Yukimi took it, looked at it, and sighed. "I'm just not ready for this; I don't know anything about those tricks. Don't you worry, said Megumi, you'll remember your past soon enough to understand the powers of the Sakura Cards. 


	2. The first card

Yukimi was waving her special wand in the air, looking at its royal appearance. She was confused by this story, more confusing than a chemistry class. She was desperate. Catching cards, using cards, hide her identity, remember her past, all that was just too complicated, she had accepted to fast.  
  
The phone ringed  
  
Yukimi picked up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Hello, Li residence." "Yukimi! It's me, Ryoko. You didn't call me since school finished! What's wrong?" "Everything Ryo, everything." "Aww, can I come over? Then you can explain to me your big depression." "Yeah, sure."  
  
The girl hang up and sighed again. She could trust Ryoko, she was her best friend after all.  
  
"YOU'RE A WHAT?????" "shhh, shut up! I told you, I'm a card captor, this thingy you have to catch cards or it'll be the end of the world, yadadadada." "I remember that story mother used to tell me about your mom all the time. They were great friends, it shows. Something about her being a special magician that caught cards and transformed them, was pretty cool." "I know, I thought about it too. But I don't know anything about this! It's so confusing." "Yeah, well, you know what, I'll tell it to my mom. She'll get so excited! She was really sad when your mother died. Big depression. Wow, I'll even film your adventures and make costumes like she used to do to Sakura! Wow, it'll be awesome." "Yuhuh, I just have to call my special guardian though. She's some sort of creature I created when I was 2 years old, yeah right. She's supposed to help me."  
  
  
  
Shiba Park, Tokyo, 2:34 AM  
  
Yukimi was nervous; she was supposed to catch her first card. She wasn't sure about it. Her guardian had sensed it and now she was dressed up in a funny Chinese dress Ryoko had made and she had difficulty to move in it.  
  
"You're wonderful! Said Ryoko, waving her camera. "Yeah yeah, I don't feel right in this." "We're not here for your aspects Yukimi, said Sakuya, concentrate on the card, feel the power, she's there and she's waiting."  
  
Yukimi closed her eyes, holding her wand tightly, waiting for a sign. "SHE'S THERE!!!"  
  
A horrible wind blew on the trees, blowing leaves away in a tornado. Yukimi was focusing on the powerful wind around her, trying to guess the card. She opened her eyes and screamed: "THE WINDY!!!!!"  
  
The wind stopped and reunited at one spot. The form of a woman that looked like an elf flew over Yukimi. She screamed again: "OH CARD OF SAKURA, TAKE YOUR ORIGINAL FORM! THE WINDY!"  
  
A card appeared in front of Yukimi's wand. The windy was absorbed by it, and was trapped into it.  
  
"From now on, this card is yours Yukimi, said Sakuya. You can do whatever you want with it and battle other cards with it. It's not over yet. So be ready, there's allot more to go." "I know.I know." "Oh Yuki! This was amazing! A spectacular representation of a card captor in action! I'll show it to my mom when I go home! Woot, you're good Yuki!"  
  
Yukimi hugged Ryoko and Sakuya. Then they all went home.  
  
Sakuya and Yukimi were going the same way. Sakuya was about to change roads when Yukimi said:  
  
"Where do you live?" "I live with my father Yukito Tsukishiro." "Yukito Tsukishiro?? Isn't that Toya's best friend? Toya's my uncle if you didn't know." "Yukito is also Yue, your mother's guardian as a master. Ha ha, I'll tell you more tomorrow at school. Bye bye! "Goodbye Sakuya." 


	3. The truth

Yukimi had caught her very first card, and she was very proud of it. The Windy was a powerful card that would really help her do the rest. She was confident that her quest for the cards would be great. But first, she thought maybe her mother's old friends would help her continue it.  
  
'Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?'  
  
'Sure Yukimi, come here'  
  
Syaoran Li is Yukimi's father, a great cook that makes Chinese food in a large series of restaurants through-out the world. He owns a dojo and teaches martial arts to people.  
  
'Dad, do you know what was mom's job?'  
  
'Well, let's see, when she finished university, she became a lawyer and when she was sick of it, she became a super-model.'  
  
'No dad, her real job, and I am serious'  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked at his daughter carefully.  
  
'You found the book, right?'  
  
'I did, and I caught one card yet'  
  
'That's good! That's good! Ah, I remember when I was a card captor too. I was 6 when my mom taught me how to use a magic sword and use cards. It was awesome. You learned how to use all that when you were just a little tot. You loved your mother very much. And then, those creatures came back.'  
  
'Creatures? They killed my mother, am I right?'  
  
'They did Yuki, they did. They are powerful magicians, evil beings, master of cards with terrible powers. They want to get the cards and transform them into evil creatures so their reign of fear would begin. It was terrible, and I was there.  
  
'You were there?? But..but.'  
  
'Your mother wanted to keep the cards safe, so she opened the book of Clow to keep them safe for eternity. Though she knew one day, you would have enough strength to become a card captor and release them. Though she also knew that the powerful magicians would come back for them, and kill you too. Sakura died trying to keep the cards safe. She managed to keep them away for a while, but that did cost her own life. I remember the last words she said to me, still in my head. I asked her if Yukimi would be able to handle the cards and their powers. She answered: Everything will be alright.  
  
'I.oh.'  
  
'She died right after those words.never to come back. Sakura knew what would happen to her, and she was happy to die, somehow.'  
  
A little tear fell on Syaoran's hand.  
  
'I promise you, father, that with all the power necessary, I will gather the cards, for no more harm, and revive my mother, for the family's sake, but for the world's fate.'  
  
And Yukimi ran off with her cell phone in her hand. She called Ryoko.  
  
'Hello! Daidouji residence, who's speaking?'  
  
'It's me Ryo, bring your best costume, we're catching another card.'  
  
'Alrighty then, where is it?'  
  
'Penguin park, hurry up.'  
  
Yukimi was raging like if she was breathing fire. She was dressed up in Ryoko's latest fashion dress. It was a blue ballerina costume with pompoms and sparkles. She was wearing a little crown too.  
  
'Soooo, where's Sakuya Yuki?'  
  
'She's on her way.'  
  
'What card are we catching tonight?'  
  
'No idea, we'll just see for ourselves, I sense the card, she's waiting.'  
  
Sakuya arrived from above fluttering by with her big shiny wings. She was scared somehow.  
  
'The card is very strong tonight, very very strong.'  
  
'Don't worry! Said Ryoko. It's nothing Yukimi can't handle.'  
  
'You're right Ryoko, she seems in a very angry mood tonight.we'll just see for ourselves. 


End file.
